black_sailsfandomcom-20200222-history
Parrish's Ship
'Parrish's Ship '''was an unnamed British merchant vessel captained by Parrish that was attacked by Captain Flint of the Walrus. '' History Background While in Port Royal, Captain Parrish sat next to a dying Spaniard, Vazquez, in a tavern. There, Vazquez told him the Urca de Lima's ''schedule. After months of tracking, Flint finally was able to catch the ship. Season One The ship is followed by Captain Flint. The Boatswain urges Captain Parrish to surrender while they still can so Flint does not kill them all, but Parrish refuses and orders the gun crews to fire on the pirates. Their shots fall short however, and the ''Walrus ''returns fire, devestating the merchant crew. Some of the pirates' cannonballs hit the foremast of the ship, toppling it and crippling the vessel. As the ships drift closer, pirate snipers in the rigging pick of Parrish's men, and he orders a retreat. Parrish and his remaining men retreat into the quarterdeck bunker. Left behind is Mr. Fisher, who is wounded and sturggling to get to the door. The First Mate wants Parrish to wait for him, but Parrish shuts the door on him. Fisher makes it to the door and begs to be let inside, but Parrish refuses and pulls a pistol on the First Mate when he moves towards the door. Fisher is then shot and killed. Meanwhile, John Silver and the Merchant Ship's Cook flee to the armory, locking themselves in to avoid the battle. While the ship rocks, the ''Urca's ''schedule falls out of the Cook's shirt, having previously torn it out of the captain's log. While the cook quickly snatches it up, Silver asks what it is. The Cook insists it's nothing, but Silver thinks it's something more and says maybe they'll ask Captain Flint if it's worth anything. The Cook then attacks him with a sword. The pirates roll a barrel against the wall of the bunker and blow it up, creating a massive hole and allowing them to rush in. The pirate vanguard quickly overruns the merchant crew, but Flint puts a stop the slaughter. The pirates then ransack the ship for anything of value. The pirate quartermaster, Gates, walks in the hold and Joshua attempts to scare him. Gates then asks about the locked armory door and Joshua replies that it's broken. Gates has several men use a makeshift battering ram to get the door open and rushes in with Joshua, pistol and knives drawn. They find Silver standing over the Cook's dead body. Silver tells them that the Cook couldn't handle the thought of what the pirates might do to him and committed suicide. Silver then says he would very much like to join their crew. On deck, Singleton gives a speech to the remaining members of Parrish's crew. While the pirates prepare to torture Parrish, who is tied to the mainmast, Singleton tells the sailors that it was the "tyrant captain" who dragged them into this fight. He also tells them how in Nassau, the pirates have made lives of freedom for themselves. In Parrish's cabin, Dufresne goes over the manifest and accounts while Flint sorts through the logs. Gates tells Dufresne that they've found eight more barrels of whale oil. Dufresne tells him that this, combined with the tobacco, means that their total profit will be roughly 500 dollars, meaning each man will earn just under eight. Flint then calls Gates over and shows him Vazquez's story in the log, meaning this was the correct ship, but Gates points out that the schedule is missing. Flint dismisses his concern and walks away. Singleton tells Gates he wants to bring on a carpenter, two carpenter's mates and a gunner's mate, in addition to Silver. Gates tells hm they can only afford to bring on Silver. Flint goes to Parrish before the torture begins and asks him where the schedule is, but Parrish has no idea who took it. Parrish begs Flint to call off his men but Flint doesn't, making Parrish realize Flint has very little control over his men, and says as much to Flint. As Flint walks away, Parrish tells him that he won't give him the pleasure of screaming during the torture, Flint then leaves Parrish to Singleton. A sail is then spotted on the horizon, flying British colors. Flint and Gates move to the rail and Flint looks at the approaching ship through a spyglass. Flint says its the ''HMS Scarborough, ''a Royal Navy man o'war. Gates is incredulous, saying the ''Scarborough ''ports in Boston, to which Flintly replies that she doesn't today. The pirates return to the ''Walrus, ''leaving Parrish's battered vessel behind. Former Crew *Captain Parrish (deceased) *First Mate (Parrish's Ship) (deceased) *Boatswain (Parrish's Ship) (deceased) *Peter (deceased) *Fisher (deceased) *Merchant Ship's Cook (deceased) *John Silver (joined Flint's crew) Gallery Mast falling.jpeg|The foremast of the ship is shattered by cannonfire. Parrish Walrus collide.jpeg|The ''Walrus collides with the ship. Parrish's ship Walrus.jpeg|The ship and the Walrus after the battle. Dufgates.jpg|Gates and Dufresne in the captain's cabin. Category:Ships Category:Merchant Ships